La mélancolie de Peach
by LittleFenrir
Summary: Peach était une garce. Tout le monde le savait. Et elle n'était pas prête à passer sa couronne de Reine de Smash Brothers aux autres filles. Surtout pas à cette vieille peau de Palutena.


**Avant toute chose, sachez que si vous cherchiez une Peach effectivement mélancolique, vous pouvez passer votre chemin, vous avez été trompé.  
**

 **Le titre de ce fichier sur Word est "lol il se passe rien", donc ouais. Voilà ce à quoi vous pouvez vous attendre. Un peu plus honnête déjà.**

 **Pour ce qui est des couples Samus X Zelda, Palutena x Lucina...N'ayez pas peur c'est assez léger. Rien de bien grandiloquent côté romance. Et pourquoi des sous-entendus pour ces deux couples en particulier (plus Mario et Peach)? Et bien parce que je le pouvais quelle question!**

 **Voilà donc Nintendo, Smash Bros etc. ne m'appartiennent pas. Heureusement pour vous et heureusement pour leurs personnages.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **La Mélancolie de Peach**

Peach, illustre princesse du Royaume Champignon, était une garce.

Elle le savait. Son peuple le savait. Ses amis le savaient. Tout le monde le savait.

Tout le monde sauf Mario et Luigi.

Mario parce qu'il ne voulait pas y croire et Luigi parce que...Parce que c'était Luigi.

Elle ne leur en voulait pas néanmoins. Comment le pourrait-elle?

Elle donnait de faux espoirs à Bowser? Pas de problème, Mario serait là pour la sauver si elle se faisait kidnapper. Elle balançait son dessert sur Ness pour s'amuser ? Pas de problème, Luigi lui donnerait le sien. Elle pleurait pour ne pas combattre contre un adversaire trop puissant ? Pas de problème, Mario et Luigi s'allieraient pour parler à Créa-Main afin de changer son opposant.

Ces deux-là feraient n'importe quoi pour elle et elle leur rendait bien. Pas un seul ragot sur eux ne sortait de sa bouche. Il s'agissait en quelque sorte de sa manière de veiller sur eux.

Seulement depuis le début de la quatrième édition de Super Smash Brothers, Mario et Luigi étaient distants. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

Super Smash Brothers était une compétition organisée par le tout-puissant Créa-Main afin de réunir et faire combattre les personnes les plus puissantes du multivers. Pour cela il envoyait, par le biais de portails, des invitations à toutes les personnes qu'il jugeait digne d'intérêt. Ce tournoi, ayant pris de l'ampleur au fil des années, réunissait la crème de la crème des combattants. Tous avaient des capacités propres et représentaient leur univers à leur manière.

Bien que tout se passait dans une ambiance bon enfant (l'obligation pour tous les participants de séjourner dans un même manoir afin de resserrer leur lien durant le tournoi en témoignait), cela restait une compétition. Être le meilleur non pas de l'univers mais de tous les univers était le but ultime de chacun.

Et pour Peach, le fait de faire partie des rares filles autorisées à participer à la compétition était une grande fierté. Ou même devait-elle dire la seule fille participant à la compétition: Zelda se travestissant en homme durant la plupart de ses combats et Samus étant plus un robot qu'une femme.

De fait, Peach était considérée comme la seule femme du tournoi. Et que cela était appréciable! Inutile de dire qu'elle profitait de son statut sans vergogne. Le public l'appréciait, les journaux se l'arrachaient, les marques et agences de mannequinat ne cessaient de la contacter et les autres Smasheurs la traitaient avec délicatesse.

Super Smash Brothers était une bénédiction. Et le fait que personne ne prêtait attention à son caractère était un bonus.

Mais voilà, le destin avait décidé de lui faire payer ses méfaits. Car l'ouverture de la quatrième session de Super Smash Brothers avait marqué l'arrivée d'un nombre incroyable de femmes en plus dans la compétition (Cinq!) et ainsi, Peach fut reléguée au rang de second rôle.

En tant que femme dominante, femme alpha de la compétition, elle les avait bien prévenu de ne pas marcher sur ses platebandes. Leurs réactions furent diverses mais peu satisfaisantes.

Entraineuse Wii Fit n'avait même pas daigné lui répondre et lui avait même proposé une séance de Yoga gratuite pour se détendre (Quelle impudence!)

Harmonie avait hoché la tête tout en déclarant que c'était au public de choisir. Si Peach devenait has-been, Harmonie n'aurait rien à voir là-dedans non mais. (Quel sale caractère! Cela n'étonnait guère Peach que Mario ait souffert du temps passé à ses côtés...)

Lucina lui avait assuré qu'à aucun moment elle n'aurait eu pareille idée (Sale petite menteuse...)

Daraen avait répondu laconiquement: «Je suis là pour améliorer mes aptitudes au combat. Et d'après les statistiques des précédents matchs, tu devrais penser à les travailler toi aussi.» (Non mais on rêvait là!)

Et Palutena, la pire de toutes, avait rigolé (Déesse ou pas, cette femme la dégoûtait)

Si elle pouvait laisser passer les offenses de Wii Fit, Harmonie, Lucina et Daraen à son égard, toutes quatre bien moins populaires qu'elle pour diverses raisons, Palutena, elle, restait un problème.

Cette tête d'algue avait clairement piqué sa place. Avec ses manières de mijaurée, son petit rire insupportable et son sourire hypocrite, elle trompait tout le monde! Et puis faire du pole dance avec son sceptre durant les matchs?! Sérieusement quelle allumeuse...

Ainsi, lorsqu'un matin, Palutena avait hurlé à Captain Falcon de la _«laisser putain de tranquille sale bouffon»_ , elle jubila.

Enfin son véritable visage apparaissait. Enfin!

Captain Falcon parti, Peach profita du fait qu'elles étaient seules dans la cuisine pour l'accoster avec un grand sourire:

«Bien le bonjour Dame Palutena. Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette aujourd'hui...Peut-être puis-je vous aider?»

A la vue de Peach, la déesse se raidit mais tenta de sourire.

Inhabituel pour quelqu'un qui souriait aussi facilement qu'il respirait.

«Bonjour Peach. Rien qui ne te concerne.»

Tutoiement et moins de dix mots d'affilée? Définitivement inhabituel. Peach ne se laissa pas démonter.

«Oh mais si, je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous, voyons! Vous avez une mine affreuse... »

La patience de Palutena, déjà bien entamée à cause de Captain Falcon, fut alors réduite à néant.

«Laisse-moi tranquille. Si j'avais envie de parler à quelqu'un, ce serait certainement pas à toi que je m'adresserais Pimpêche [1].»

Pimpêche?

« Pourquoi, vous ne me faites pas confiance ? Et moi qui pensais que nous pourrions être amies... »

Palutena eut un petit rire narquois.

« Ouais je me doute. Les pimbêches s'attirent entre elles. »

…

La patience de Peach commençait vraiment à se réduire elle aussi.

«Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amie avec Samus et Fox...Ce sont eux qui m'ont donné ce surnom... »

Ou plutôt, Samus avait craché ça un jour et Fox l'avait répété à tout le monde.

Heureusement qu'il n y avait que ces deux barbares pour encore l'utiliser aujourd'hui. Quelle bande de macaques ces pilotes de l'espace...

Palutena sembla réfléchir un instant puis soupira en guise de défaite.

« Bon si je te dis ce qu'il ne va pas, tu me laisseras tranquille ? »

Pas que ça l'intéressait mais n'importe quelle faiblesse de l'ennemi était bonne à savoir.

« Oui sans problème ! Dites-moi tout Palu ! »

Palutena haussa un sourcil à l'entente du surnom et soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne suis pas Palutena. »

Alors voilà ce que cachait Palutena depuis tout ce temps...Elle était folle ! Si ça se trouvait, elle n'était même pas une véritable déesse...Oh il lui tardait de le dire aux autres...Bye Bye Palu. Rebonjour Peach !

« Tu ne me crois pas...

Oh mais si je vous crois ! »

Pas du tout.

« Racontez-moi tout ! »

Palutena se servit un verre d'eau avant de commencer son récit.

«Durant mon entrainement matinal, Créa-Main a cru bon de tester sa nouvelle machine sur moi et Palutena pour un combat. L'effet du changement de corps était sensé durer uniquement le temps de notre bataille...Mais nous voilà coincées dans le corps de l'autre jusqu'à ce que les ingénieurs trouvent une solution... »

Peach hocha tristement la tête. Ayant elle aussi été victime des créations foireuses de Créa-Main, elle ne pouvait que croire à ce récit. Ce qui la décevait royalement. Elle qui pensait avoir enfin trouvé une faille au caractère de sa rivale...

«Et du coup, qui es-tu?»

Regard désespéré.

« Samus. »

Un fou-rire retentit dans le manoir.

« Arrête de rire ! Sérieusement Peach, tais-toi ! Stop !

_Désolée mais...Oh mon Dieu c'est trop drôle ! Hahahaha ! »

L'effrayante et stoïque chasseuse de prime intergalactique, coincée dans le corps de la personne la moins sérieuse de la compétition... Oh l'ironie!

Il fallu cinq bonnes minutes à la princesse du Royaume Champignon pour se calmer.

« Et du coup je suppose que vous le cachez aux autres Smasheurs? Je suis touchée que tu m'aies mise dans la confidence Sammy !

_ Ne te fais pas trop d'idées. Vu que c'est provisoire, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on le cache. Palutena et moi allons vivre comme d'habitude. Cette histoire n'a rien d'exceptionnel.»

N'importe qui aurait déjanté à l'idée d'être coincé dans le corps d'une autre personne. Mais Peach avait tendance à oublier que Samus Aran était l'individu le plus ennuyeux de l'univers. Non. Du multivers entier.

«Et où est Palutena du coup ? Ça ne la dérange pas à elle ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Non ça la fait plus rire qu'autre chose...Elle a dit qu'il lui tardait d'essayer ma combinaison.

_ Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle l'abîme?

_ Elle va abandonner au moment où elle se rendra compte qu'elle n'arrivera pas à marcher avec. »

Peach eut un petit rire avant que son interlocutrice ne reprît la parole.

«Là elle est en train de se doucher. Elle est sensée me retrouver dans le salon dans quelques minutes. »

Euh ? Elle avait bien entendu?!

« Se doucher tu as dit?

_ Oui pourquoi?

_ Mais c'est ton corps!

_ Et donc? »

N'avait-elle donc aucune pudeur?

« Samus faudra qu'on travaille tes capacités à ressentir des émotions humaines. »

Samus l'observa, interloquée.

«Je ne comprends pas. Lucario n'a jamais détecté quoique ce soit de grave lors de nos entrainements. »

Oui parce que Lucario était un _Pokémon_. Donc incapable de _comprendre_ le fonctionnement d'un être humain _normal_.

Peach soupira.

« Tu me désespères de plus en plus chaque jour.

_ Heureusement qu'on ne se parle jamais dans ce cas.

_ Si tu acceptais une compagnie autre que celle de monstres peut-être que ça irait mieux. »

Un silence. Samus n'était pas douée pour les joutes verbales et ne savait que répondre. Elle grogna alors.

« Les Pokémon ne sont pas des monstres...Sale Pimpêche.

_ Pardon?!

_ Rien rien.»

Elles se dirigèrent vers le salon en attendant l'arrivée de la déesse de la lumière.

«Et donc du coup...Ça fait quoi d'être un être divin maintenant ? »

Assise sur l'un des canapés de la pièce, Samus ne daigna même pas à cacher son ennui.

«Rien du tout. Je veux juste retrouver mon corps le plus vite possible.

_ Mais tu as des super-pouvoirs maintenant.

_ Je m'en moque.

_ Tu as une armée entière à ta solde !

_ Je m'en moque.

_ Tu peux...

_ Non.

_ Mais tu pourrais...

_ Non.

_ Laisse-moi finir ma...

_ Non. »

Peach se tût et croisa les bras. Pas étonnant que Samus n'avait pas d'ami.

«Je comprends pourquoi personne ne t'aime.

_ Plein de personnes apprécient ma compagnie.

_ Nomme m'en dix et je te croirais. »

Bien que voir Palutena faire la moue en comptant sur ses doigts était comique, Peach l'observait avec une irritation palpable.

«Pikachu, Rondoudou, Dracaufeu, Lucario, Amphinobi, Kirby, Yoshi, Luma, Ness...

_ Ce sont tous des animaux tu te moques de moi ?!

_ Ness est un humain.

_ C'est un enfant, ça ne compte pas ! »

Samus grommela.

«Zelda aussi apprécie ma compagnie.

_ Zelda préfère prier que faire des batailles de boule de neige...»

Samus en eut assez.

«Bon écoute je t'ai cité dix personnes, si t'es pas capable de reconnaître quand tu as tord c'est pas mon problème. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu me laisses tranquille, j'en ai marre de tes manières _Princesse_.»

Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait que Samus avait prononcé plus de 20 mots d'affilés ou de voir le visage de Palutena exprimer autre chose que de la bonne humeur mais Peach se tut. Les deux Smasheuses décidèrent alors d'attendre la déesse en silence. (Car oui Peach avait décidé de rester auprès de ses deux camarades pour le reste de la journée. Palutena dans le corps de Samus allait certainement faire un faux pas. Et ça, Peach n'allait pas le laisser passer.)

* * *

De son côté Palutena se dirigeait vers le salon la tête baissée.

«Mouh...Samus aurait pu me dire qu'il était impossible de marcher avec son armure...

_ Samus ? C'est inhabituel de te voir sans ta combinaison...»

Palutena leva la tête. Link et Zelda se tenaient devant elle, la regardant curieusement. Décidant de e faire passer pour Samus histoire de voir ce que cela pourrait donner, la déesse prit sa voix la plus basse tout en tentant de rester la plus mystérieuse possible.

«Oui en effet Lin...Jeune héros elfique. J'ai eu une petite envie de changer d'air...Je transpirais comme pas possible ! »

La voix grave et le ton mystérieux avaient disparu au bout d'une phrase. Non vraiment, elle n'était pas douée pour se la jouer classe...

Un silence s'installa entre les trois Smasheurs. Link, d'un rire gêné, se décida à le rompre.

« C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu chaud en ce moment...La prochaine fois que j'irais en ville, j'achèterai des glaces.

_ Très bonne idée! Oh, une à la vanille ce serait chouette ! »

Chouette?

Les deux habitants d'Hyrule ne répondirent pas tout de suite.

« Samus...Tu es sûre que ça va ?

_ Oui Link. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Elle lui sourit alors de toutes ses dents. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire hausser un sourcil à Zelda et d'effrayer Link au plus haut point.

« Et bien tu as l'air... »

Joyeuse.

«Étrange aujourd'hui. »

Palutena rigola. Link recula de trois pas et mit la main sur son épée. Prêt à dégainer à tout moment.

«Mais non tout va bien ne t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs entre nous...Est-ce que tu aurais une idée de comment je fais pour marcher avec mon armure chaque jour ? »

La prise de Link sur son épée se resserra.

« Tu euh...Avances un pied après l'autre...

_ Han, tu ne m'aides pas du tout ! »

Link et Zelda se regardèrent, pris dans une conversation silencieuse. Pour la première fois, la princesse intervint calmement.

«Link et moi comptions rejoindre Messires Marth et Shulk en ville pour une journée entre Smasheurs avec Mario et les autres. Néanmoins je pense que vous avez besoin d'un petit remontant Dame Samus. Je vais vous préparer quelque chose à manger pendant que Link ira retrouver nos camarades. Qu'en dites-vous ?

_ Oh quelle merveilleuse idée !

_ Oh non pas question ! »

Link prit un instant Zelda à part d'un air alarmé.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Princesse, ceci est une très mauvaise idée. Samus est possédée. Pas question que je vous laisse seule avec elle !

_ Link, tu refuses tout le temps que je sois seule avec Samus...

_ Excusez-moi de me méfier de quelqu'un qui a pour métier de faire exploser des planètes ! »

Ce n'était pas exactement son métier.

« Elle pourrait tous nous tuer si elle le pouvait ! Et même nous manger ! Rester avec des Pokemon H24 lui a sans doute donné des goûts bizarres !

_ Tu pars en plein délire... »

Implorant, Link supplia Zelda avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Princesse s'il-vous-plait...Marth et Shulk ne m'en voudront pas...

_ Link tu dramatises...Considère cela comme un ordre de ta princesse.

_ Quoi ?! Vous ne pouvez pas !

_ Je possède la Triforce de la sagesse. Toutes mes décisions sont basées sur une réflexion constructive et parfaitement...

_ Je possède la Triforce du courage et ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas terrifié par une gentille Samus !

_Samus est tout le temps gentille. Si seulement toi et les autres preniez le temps de lui parler...»

Voyant que sa princesse n'allait pas céder et que, de toutes manières, Créa-Main veillait à ce qu'aucune violence ne se produise en dehors du ring par le biais de capteurs, Link abandonna.

« Je reviens dès que possible... »

La princesse d'Hyrule sourit tranquillement. Link jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cette joyeuse Samus qui semblait interloquée par son départ. Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il couru hors du manoir.

« Quel étrange garçon...

_ Sois indulgente, tu sais qu'il est très protecteur. »

Palutena reporta son attention vers Zelda qui s'était approchée calmement.

«Cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'avoir un petit-ami de ce genre, constamment sur le dos. »

Zelda eut un petit rire. A la grande surprise de Palutena, la jeune princesse la prit dans ses bras et murmura :

«Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois qu'il n y avait rien entre Link et moi. »

Palutena, pour la première fois de sa longue vie, ne sut que faire. Cette situation...Elle la connaissait. Pourtant...Non cela ne pouvait être...

Relevant la tête, Zelda lui caressa le visage d'une main tout en la regardant avec adoration.

Non...Non impossible...

Doucement, elle soupira.

« Tu sais très bien que tu es la seule pour moi. »

Et si ! Palutena jubila intérieurement. Samus et Zelda. Zelda et Samus. La sage Princesse et la terrifiante chasseuse de prime. Magnifique ! Même si sa fierté de ne pas avoir vu cela venir était piquée, elle ne pouvait contenir son excitation. Alors là, Samus allait en entendre parler !

Mais même si son instinct lui disait de jouer le jeu pour rigoler, elle n'eut pas le cœur de mener en bateau la petite Zelda. ….Cette non envie de faire des blagues...Ressemblait plus à Samus qu'autre chose. Si ça se trouvait, Créa-Main avait oublié de mentionner qu'en plus du corps, au bout d'un certain moment la personnalité changeait elle aussi ? L'image d'une Samus taquinant Pit et Tip lui vint à l'esprit. Quelle horreur...

Voyant que Zelda attendait une réponse, Palutena se décida à se défaire de son étreinte.

«Désolée jeune fille, j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer. »

La princesse d'Hyrule haussa un sourcil mais écouta attentivement le récit de la déesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence régnant dans le couloir principal du manoir fut interrompu par les sanglots d'une Zelda mortifiée.

« Oh Farore qu'ai je fait. Je suis vraiment désolée Dame Palutena ! Je ne voulais pas...

_ Mais non vous ne le saviez pas...

_ Samus va déjanter...

_ Oh Samus a eu l'air de prendre la nouvelle de nos changements de corps assez bien.

_ Non je parlais de notre étreinte de tout-à-l'heure...Elle est assez possessive.»

Et encore une information insolite sur la grande méchante Aran. Si à la fin de la journée Palutena apprenait que Samus lisait des romans à l'eau de rose, elle ne serait même plus étonnée.

« Ce sera donc notre petit secret ! »

Zelda acquiesça et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers le salon pour y retrouver la célèbre guerrière.

* * *

Peach, pour sa part, commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Entre Samus qui s'était adonnée à son jeu favori, le roi du silence, et Palutena qui tardait à arriver, rien n'allait plus. Elle s'ennuyait ferme.

Ces deux-là avaient réussi à rendre insupportable un événement sensé être incroyable.

Peach n'avait à l'époque que faire de Samus. Un cosmonaute en plus ou en moins dans la compétition ne la touchait guère. Et vu son caractère mutique et son désintérêt pour les relations sociales, il était préférable de l'éviter. (Ça et le fait que Mario lui avait un jour dit qu'elle était la personne la plus recherchée de sa dimension.) Néanmoins désormais, cette dernière était devenue officiellement l'une de ses pires ennemis.

Presque pire que Palutena !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Peach se retourna avec entrain, prête à enfin accueillir la déesse. A la vue d'une chevelure bleue entrant dans la pièce, la princesse du royaume champignon se décomposa. Toujours pas de Palutena en vu...

Elle ne se laissa néanmoins pas démonter et accueillit la nouvelle arrivante avec un grand sourire.

N'importe quoi pour la sortir de cette atroce solitude.

«Bien le bonjour Lucina. Comment allez-vous ? »

Lucina sourit de son petit air noble insupportable.

«Bonjour Princesse. Je vais très bien. Il est surprenant de ne pas vous voir avec les autres Smasheurs en ville.

_ Oh Mario m'a invité mais j'ai préféré faire la grasse matinée comme vous pouvez le voir. Et vous, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas là-bas ?

_ J'ai préféré faire du Yoga avec Dame Wii Fit. Je ne connaissais pas cette pratique...C'est très intéressant. Je me sens détendue ! »

Oui et tout le monde s'en moquait.

« Venez-donc vous assoir Lucina. Nous n'avons jamais réellement parlé n'est-ce pas ? Il serait temps que nous apprenions à nous connaître un peu. »

Lucina acquiesça d'un grand sourire (la pauvre fille n'avait certainement pas l'habitude qu'on l'invite à discuter. En même temps, vu à quel point son style de combat ressemblait à celui de Marth, ce n'était pas étonnant. A Super Smash Brothers, on n'aimait pas les copieurs.)

Une fois Lucina assise en face d'elle, Peach commença à parler. Enfin...Enfin elle allait avoir une discussion normale avec un être humain à peu près décent !

« Vous savez très chère, ce petit rendez-vous entre Smasheurs que Mario organise vise surtout à remonter le moral de Sonic depuis sa rupture avec sa petite-amie. Mon chéri se montre tellement attentionné envers son ami ! D'ailleurs je me demande bien qui était la petite-amie de Sonic. Non pas que j'ai des doutes sur la véracité de l'histoire, mais qui voudrait de ce hérisson comme copain ? Il est tellement rude. Il n'a aucune manière...Vous venez du même univers que Marth n'est-ce pas ? Il est ami avec tout le monde, vous a-t il dit quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

Un silence.

Peach venait de parler dans le vide depuis plusieurs minutes. En effet, Lucina semblait trop occupée à porter son attention sur la troisième personne présente dans la salle.

« Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? »

Piquant un far, Lucina paniqua sous le regard plus qu'agacé de Peach. Non mais, même quand c'était Samus, Palutena trouvait le moyen de lui voler la vedette, on rêvait là !

« Dé...Désolée Dame Palutena. Je ne vous avais pas remarqué et ne vous ai pas salué correctement.

_ Ah oui. Bonjour.»

Peach fusilla Samus du regard. Elle pourrait faire un effort quand même. Lucina, peu habituée à l'attitude froide de la déesse, s'inquiéta légèrement. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ?

« Je...M'excuse si je vous ai offensée. Ce n'était aucunement mon attention... »

La femme aux cheveux verts fronça les sourcils d'un air agacé.

_ Offensée ? J'ai l'air offensée ?

_ Non non ! Mes excuses...Je me suis sans doute mal exprimée.

_ Pourquoi tu parles si tu ne sais pas t'exprimer alors ? »

En voyant la vitesse avec laquelle le visage de Lucina se déconfit, Peach décida d'intervenir en grognant.

« Tu lui fais peur, arrête un peu.

_ Peur ? Je te fais peur Lucina ?

_ Non jamais ! Vous êtes merveilleuse Dame Palutena, jamais je n'aurais peur de vous ! »

Sérieusement ? D'ailleurs c'était quoi ce regard de merlan frit ? Cette Lucina avait un sérieux problème...Et Samus qui souriait d'un air satisfait...

« Oui bon à moi en tout cas tu me fais peur donc retourne jouer au roi du silence s'il-te-plait. Tu étais bien plus supportable. »

Lucina, en bon chevalier, s'apprêta à défendre l'honneur de Palutena face à ces odieuses paroles. Elle n'eut néanmoins pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle vit Samus et Zelda entrer dans le salon.

«Et bien, il y a du monde ici.

_ Ah bah enfin ! On y croyait plus! »

Oui Peach avait abandonné toute notion de cordialité. Devant le regard interrogateur des deux nouvelles arrivantes, Samus prit la parole d'un air ennuyé.

«Elle m'a harcelé pour que je lui raconte toute l'histoire. Maintenant elle ne veut plus me lâcher. »

Outrée, Peach décida de corriger sa camarade.

«J'étais très inquiète! Si je reste à tes côtés c'est pour veiller sur toi !

_ Oh c'est très gentil de ta part. »

La princesse du royaume champignon sourit à Zelda. Évidemment qu'elle était gentille enfin ! Palutena décida néanmoins de rebondir là-dessus et pris un air innocent.

«Et bien Zelda, je suis surprise que tu acceptes si facilement qu'une autre que toi veille sur ta jolie chasseuse de prime ! »

Rougissante, Zelda tenta de cacher sa gêne en regardant avec intérêt le sol. Samus observait les deux femmes avec suspicion pendant que Peach s'interrogea sur le sens des paroles de la déesse.

«Sa jolie chasseuse de prime ?

_ Et ouiiiii...»

Devant le spectacle d'une Palutena encore plus enjouée que d'habitude. Samus écarquilla les yeux.

« Zelda ne me dis pas que...

_ Si si, je sais tout !

_ Dame Palutena vous m'aviez dit que cela resterait entre nous...

_ Si vous le répétez à qui que ce soit je vous jure que ça va mal se passer...

_ Oh que de violence Sammy, ton secret est entre de bonnes mains !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait au juste ?

_ Rien qui te concerne Pimpêche.

_ Va te faire voir Sale poképhile !

_ Calmez-vous toutes les deux...

_ Ah ces mortels sont si intéressants...

_ MAIS QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI ENFIN ?! »

Devant l'interruption inattendue de la pauvre habitante d'Ylisse, tout le monde se tut, sous le choc. Enfin tout le monde sauf Palutena bien sûr.

«Oh coucou ma petite Lucina, je ne t'avais pas vu !

_ Euh...Bonjour Dame Samus.

_ Ohoho je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles Sammy !

_ T'as pas intérêt à l'appeler Sammy. »

Lucina ne savait que penser. Samus semblait vraiment de bonne humeur aujourd'hui...Tandis que Palutena...Palutena n'était pas elle-même. Cette situation l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Pendant que Lucina se faisait un sang d'encre, Peach était bien décidée à prendre les choses en main.

Elle invita alors Zelda et Palutena à s'asseoir et força Lucina à en faire de même lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cette dernière s'était levée lors de son intervention. Les cinq Smasheuses assises en rond sur les canapés s'observèrent alors. Peach, satisfaite, prit la parole.

«Il serait temps que nous programmions le reste de la journée. »

A la vue d'une Samus ouvrant la bouche pour intervenir, Peach ajouta rapidement.

«Il est impossible de s'entraîner vu les circonstances. Et il est préférable que vous restiez ensemble Palutena et Samus. Si les ingénieurs ont un problème, ils ne perdront pas de temps à vous chercher comme ça. Donc pas de disparition dans les tréfonds de la ville, pas de jeux interminables avec des gamins ou des Pokémon et surtout pas de réparation de vaisseaux intergalactique ou de combinaison dans un garage impossible d'accès.»

Palutena chuchota à l'oreille de Zelda.

«C'est moi où elle ne s'adresse qu'à Samus?»

La princesse d'Hyrule, voyant son amante se faire violence pour ne pas rétorquer acidement, décida à son tour d'intervenir.

«Très bien Peach. Nous resterons ensemble. En y réfléchissant, c'est le plus logique tu as raison.»

Ceci fit sourire Peach de toutes ses dents et enfonça Samus dans le canapé.

Acquiesçant vivement, Palutena s'exclama :

«Du coup on va se faire une journée entre fille ?! Comme c'est excitant ! Et si on invitait les autres Smasheuses ?!

_ Oh quelle merveilleuse idée Palutena!

_ C'est vous qui avez eu cette idée la première ma chère Princesse Peach ! »

Les deux se sourirent, enfin quelqu'un qui les comprenait !

«Pimbêche rose et Pimbêche verte, le duo cauchemardesque...

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il se passe ici...

_ Oh Lucina on t'a oublié !

_ Vous m'oubliez souvent j'ai l'impression... »

Peach n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Entraîneuse Wii Fit arriva à son tour dans la pièce, un jogging sous la main.

«Lucina je te cherchais ! Tiens, il est inhabituel de te voir en compagnie de tant de monde. »

Les cinq femmes la saluèrent rapidement. Portant son regard sur Samus et Palutena, Wii Fit ajouta.

«Créa-Main m'a parlé de votre accident. Je vous souhaite bien du courage toutes les deux.

_ Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! Le corps de Sammy est très confortable.

_ Ergh. Tu aurais pu dire ça autrement. Merci de ton soutien Wii Fit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vu bien pire. »

Wii Fit se retint de rétorquer qu'en même temps, se balader toute la journée avec une armure qui semblait peser une tonne ne devait pas être très bon pour les articulations. La longue robe de Palutena en comparaison, semblait bien plus confortable.

Zelda intervint alors.

«Vous sembliez chercher Lucina, y a-t-il un problème ? »

Wii Fit rigola légèrement et reporta son attention sur le chevalier d'Ylisse.

«C'est vrai Lucina, tiens voici ce que tu m'as demandé. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent en un instant. Oubliant ainsi les autres personnes présentes et en particulier Palutena. Elle enlaça fortement Wii Fit d'un élan de joie et prit ce que cette dernière lui tendait.

«Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cela ! »

Wii Fit sourit et les deux femmes s'engagèrent dans une conversation cordiale sous les yeux des quatre autres combattantes. Samus s'en désintéressa automatiquement et ferma les yeux, somnolente. Zelda sourit face à l'entrain de Lucina. Rassurée que cette dernière se soit fait des amis en dehors de Marth et d'Ike. Peach et Palutena, en revanche, ne virent pas cet échange d'un œil aussi bienveillant.

La princesse du Royaume Champignon les interrompit alors.

«Wii Fit...On peut savoir ce que tu as donné à Lucina ? »

Avant que Wii Fit n'ouvrît la bouche, Lucina intervint, des étoiles plein les yeux.

«C'est un jogging ultra tendance cette saison ! Son exceptionnel design permet non seulement de pratiquer l'art respectable du Yoga à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur mais également de faire des ravages partout où on le porte. Ses délicates couleurs sont au top de la mode ! Il est magnifique ! »

Elle plaisantait n'est-ce pas ? Jaune à poids verts...Et d'ailleurs, était-ce un pompon que Peach voyait sortir de la capuche ? Ce jogging était hideux, comment Lucina pouvait-elle réellement croire que cette monstruosité était tendance ou même portable ? Que Wii Fit lui ai donné parce qu'elle le trouvait en adéquation avec son entraînement de Yoga... D'accord peut-être. Mais là Lucina comptait sans doute le porter en dehors également...Était-ce bien prudent de la laisser se balader avec cette horreur ?

Peach, d'un air mi-dégoûté mi-diplomate, se décida à empêcher le pire de se produire.

«Lucina...Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu portes ça...

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Heuuuu...Wii Fit a certainement quelque chose de moins voyant à te proposer...Le jaune...Ce n'est pas trop ton style...Non ? »

Lucina observa son interlocutrice un instant et soupira tristement.

« Vous le trouvez moche pas vrai ? J'aurai du laisser Dame Wii Fit le choisir...

_ Qu...Quoi ? Mais non voyons pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il est magnifique ! Juste, pas forcément adapté... »

A quoi que ce soit. Peach se demandait pourquoi les yeux de chiens battus de Lucina l'avaient forcé à la rassurer plutôt qu'à lui faire comprendre la dure vérité. Cette fille était trop...Adorable ? Pour être triste. Ses parents avaient du en baver pour faire son éducation.

«Vous avez la même expression que ma mère lorsque nous faisions les magasins ensemble à l'époque..D'après elle, j'aurais des goûts différents... »

Inexistants serait le terme plus exact en vérité. Palutena décida de faire rappeler son existence en câlinant Lucina et collant sa joue contre cette dernière.

« Oh ma petite Lucy ! L'essentiel c'est qu'il te plaise ! C'est tellement rare de te voir faire un discours aussi passionné sur quelque chose ! Je suis sûre que tu seras adorable avec !

_ Vous...Vous le pensez vraiment ? Merci Dame Samus. Cela me touche au plus haut point. Mais si vous pouviez me lâcher maintenant ? Je commence à étouffer. »

Palutena avait un instant oublié qu'elle était dans le corps de la chasseuse de prime.

«Oh petite Princesse Lucy. On a oublié de te prévenir... »

Peach tiqua à l'entente du surnom donné au jeune chevalier. Palutena continua néanmoins avec un air taquin tout en resserrant son emprise sur cette dernière.

«Je suis Palutena !

_ Qu...Qu...Pardon ? »

Peach, quant à elle, semblait réfléchir à haute voix.

« Princesse ?

_ Et oui ! Samus et moi avons échangé nos corps ce matin ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera bientôt réglé ! »

Alors...Depuis tout-à l'heure, Lucina avait parlé de la manière la plus familière du monde à Palutena et non Samus ? Elle s'était laissée trompée tout ce temps ? C'était tellement indigne de sa part...Et...N'était-elle pas en train, en ce moment même, de se faire en-en-enlacer par Palutena ?

La réaction de Lucina ne se fit pas attendre. Elle s'évanouit.

Palutena, tenant la jeune femme dans ses bras, fut déboussolée.

« Lu...Lucina ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Wii Fit, quant à elle, répondit aux interrogations de Peach.

«Oui, tu ne savais pas que Lucina était la princesse de son royaume ?

_ Quoi ? C'est une blague j'espère ?! »

Elle se retourna vers la concernée.

« Bon sang Palutena qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

_ Mais rien ! Elle s'est évanouie alors qu'on parlait tranquillement !

_ Mais je rêve ?! »

Elle se retourna vers Zelda, espérant trouver du réconfort auprès de la personnification de la sagesse.

…

Et la vit endormie aux côtés de Samus.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau.

A bout de nerf, Peach hurla. Le cri fut si strident qu'il réveilla les deux endormies et fit avoir les larmes aux yeux à Wii Fit.

« Mais ça ne va pas de hurler comme ça ?!

_ Non ! Non ça va pas ! »

Elle pointa du doigt Samus.

« Tu es la personne la plus exécrable qui existe ! Passer du temps avec toi est juste une torture, si tu faisais des efforts pour être un peu plus aimable, peut-être que ta vie serait moins ennuyeuse ! Les personnages emo et torturés c'est plus à la mode, rentre-toi le dans le crâne !

_ ? »

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Zelda.

« Quant à toi j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'est ton problème ?! Si tu passais moins de temps dans tes bouquins tu verrais que Link est désespérément sous ton charme. J'en pleurerais presque. Moi au moins j'ai la décence de reconnaître et accepter les sentiments de Mario, toi tu ignores totalement le pauvre garçon. Si il n'a aucune chance dis-lui, espèce d'allumeuse !»

Les yeux de Peach se tournèrent alors vers Wii Fit qui trembla, effrayée par ce démon rose.

«Toi je te retiens aussi ! A force d'harceler tout le monde avec tes conseils d'hygiène et tes cours de sport gratuit, tu vas finir par me rendre chèvre ! A chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de m'enfiler dix hamburgers sous ton nez ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que même si je fais ça, je sais que j'aurai toujours mon corps de rêve. Parce que je suis parfaite. Et même si je l'étais pas, ce serait pareil, tout le monde n'a pas le culte de la beauté. Et franchement si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par ressembler à une culturiste pauvre folle.

_ Mais... »

Peach serra les dents à la vue de Lucina.

« Et toi sale minable, tout le monde te déteste parce que tu n'as aucune originalité. C'est pas parce que tu admires Marth et que ça t'a un jour aidé de te faire passer pour lui que ça te fait avoir une personnalité. Je comprends que tu le prennes pour héros vu qu'il est 100 fois plus intéressant que toi mais ça reste la honte. Et puis c'est quoi cette manière de parler et d'agir, personne n'y croit sauf toi ! T'es pas un chevalier, t'es une princesse, comporte-toi comme telle bon sang !

_ Tu es au courant qu'elle est évanouie pas vrai ? »

Cela n'interrompit pas Peach qui reporta son courroux sur Palutena.

« Et enfin toi, la pire de toute. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je te déteste. La petite déesse toute parfaite, toute mignonne, qui fait des blagues débiles mais qu'on pardonne parce qu'elle a un corps de rêve et qu'elle apporte soi-disant la joie et la bonne humeur dans tout le manoir. Avant que tu arrives, c'était moi le rayon de soleil de Super Smash Brothers ! Mais tu as tout gâché ! Je suis sûre que tout est faux en plus. Je te déteste. Je vous déteste toutes ! »

Peach éclata alors en sanglots sous les yeux effarés des autres Smasheuses. Palutena, quant à elle, s'approcha doucement de la Princesse avec un grand sourire.

«C'est bon tu as terminé ? »

Peach releva doucement la tête.

«Je ne pensais pas que tu nous détestais autant. Enfin je savais que tu étais hypocrite mais à ce point... »

La déesse leva son index d'un air faussement songeur et continua calmement.

«Enfin bon, maintenant que tu as vidé ton sac, j'imagine que je peux parler au nom de tout le monde ici et dire qu'on se moque bien de ce que tu penses de nous.

_ Oui ça, j'en suis bien certaine...

_ La ferme j'ai pas terminé. »

Le ton glacial qu'avait soudainement employé Palutena fit taire Peach. Si elle n'était pas au courant pour le changement de corps, elle aurait donné sa main à couper que c'était Samus qui parlait.

«Ce que tu as dis sur Lucina m'a très fortement agacé. Je te conseille vivement de mesurer tes paroles. Surtout lorsque ces dernières sont injustes et tournées vers des personnes qui ne le méritent pas.

_ Ah parce que nous on le mérite ?

_ Désolée Samus mais te concernant elle n'avait pas tout-à fait tord »

La chasseuse de prime ne pu que grogner en guise de réponse. Zelda rigola légèrement et porta son attention sur Peach.

«Tu n'as pas totalement tord en ce qui me concerne non plus...Tu n'es pas la première personne qui me le dit...J'irai parler à Link dès que je le pourrais. »

Zelda n'était pas considérée comme l'incarnation de la sagesse pour rien. Peach eut une pointe de remord en repensant à la manière dont elle l'avait traité quelques minutes plus tôt.

«Désolée de t'avoir parlé ainsi Zelda...

_ Oh ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que tu es une garce. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'être amies !

_ Merci...Je suppose ?

_ Attends Zelda tu te considères comme son amie après ce qu'elle vient de te dire ?

_ Oh Wii Fit, tout le monde est mon ami à Super Smash Brothers. A part Ganondorf bien évidemment. »

Samus, Peach et Wii Fit soupirèrent.

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux, Lucina eut la surprise de trouver les quatre Smasheuses autour d'un thé, en train de cordialement parler.

«...En attendant Peach, je doute que ton corps puisse supporter dix hamburgers d'affilée.

_ On parie ?

_ Si tu fais ça je te promets que je ferais en sorte de te faire avaler de la salade à tous les repas pour les dix ans à venir.

_ Oh Lucina, tu es réveillée ! »

Les combattantes reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune princesse qui s'était doucement redressée.

«Que s'est-il passé ? »

Wii Fit lui sourit.

«Tu t'es évanouie en apprenant que Samus et Palutena ont changé de corps. Après ça, Peach a révélé sa véritable nature de garce professionnelle et nous avons décidé de prendre un thé en attendant que tu te réveilles. Les ingénieurs de Créa-Main sont passés et ont réussi à faire regagner leur corps d'origine aux filles. Et là nous sommes en plein débat métaphysique sur les méfaits de cette monstruosité culinaire qu'est le hamburger. »

Lucina digéra tant bien que mal les informations données par la sportive et se retourna vers Samus et Palutena.

«Vous êtes de nouveau vous-même alors ?

_ Et ouiiiiiiii ma petite Lucy ! »

La princesse d'Ylisse sourit.

« Ca me rassure alors.

_ Tu étais inquiète ? En même temps je te comprends, passer une journée dans le corps de Samus est réellement éprouvant ! Ce fut un véritable parcours du combattant.

_ Hey ! »

Peach se retourna vers la chasseuse de prime.

« Arrête, tu n'étais pas mieux toi ! On t'a tous vu pleurer quand tu as retrouvé ton corps. »

Ceci enclencha un rire général.

Wii Fit regarda alors l'assemblée et déclara avec un grand sourire.

«Au moins cette aventure nous aura rapprochées...

_ Quelle aventure ? Pour ma part j'ai du écouter Peach se plaindre toute la journée... »

Palutena acquiesça.

«Et puis rapprochées...Je ne suis pas sûre non plus.

_ Alors là certainement pas. Je vous déteste toujours toutes. A part Zelda parce qu'elle est adorable.

_ Oh c'est gentil ça Peach. »

Wii Fit et Lucina échangèrent un regard désabusé.

« Alors en résumé rien n'a changé ?

_ Ohoho bien sûr que si ! J'ai appris que Lucina avait des goûts plus qu'intéressants et que Zelda et Samus formait un adorable petit couple. Pour moi cette journée n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer !

_ Des goûts plus qu'intéressants ?

_ Samus et Zelda sont en couple ? »

Cette journée avait également était très rentable pour Samus Aran. En effet, elle avait appris que la déesse de la lumière était l'être le plus terrible du multivers. Constatant cela et non sans fusiller une dernière fois du regard Palutena, la chasseuse de prime fit ce qu'elle faisait de mieux : elle partit du salon sans un mot.

Avec toute la classe et le mystère que son aura pouvait dégager, elle se dirigea noblement vers sa chambre pour pouvoir y lire le dernier roman d'amour que lui avait offert Zelda.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **[1] Pimpêche : Je me battrais telle une lionne contre celui qui me dira que ce jeu de mot est minable.**

 **En espérant que tout ceci vous aura plu, c'était du grand n'importe quoi ahaha!**

 **Très honnêtement, je ne pense pas que Peach soit une garce en réalité. Au contraire même. Une princesse un peu nianian certes. Mais il est plus amusant de la dépeindre comme une saleté.**

 **D'ailleurs si cela n'avait pas été clair: Samus n'est pas une associable toujours grognon. Je pense surtout qu'à force de rester seule, elle n'est pas encline à parler. Ce sont principalement les autres personnages qui font d'elle quelqu'un d'effrayant. Et le fait qu'elle soit brutalement honnête n'arrange pas les choses.**

 **En ce qui concerne Lucina...Je la plains, vraiment. Peut-être est-ce l'influence d'Internet mais une Lucina amoureuse est pour moi une Lucina gênante à force d'être gênée. La pauvre, elle qui est si noble et composée d'habitude. Pauvre d'elle.**

 **Sur ce, je pars m'enfiler des donuts pour faire plaisir à Wii Fit!**

 **Adieu et bonne fin de vacances à ceux qui y sont toujours!**


End file.
